Dinner Time
by Terez
Summary: Bruce joins Tony and Pepper for dinner


**A/N Set some time after Iron Man 3.**

**Iron Man is the property of Marvel**

* * *

**Dinner Time**

The elevator dings, signaling its arrival on Tony's personal floor. Bruce shifts a little uneasily in the elevator, mentally preparing himself for his overly energetic friend; he couldn't imagine what they needed to talk about at seven o'clock at night but Tony had been adamant that they talk in person, immediately.

The air rushes in as the doors open and his stomach begins to growl at the smell of food. The anxiousness he feels at Tony's pushy behavior to come up stairs falls away to complete confusion as he catches sight of Tony.

He's dressed down in sweat pants and a tank top, moving about the kitchen with Pepper to set up dinner. They talk easily, no sense of urgency or distress presence, it's a far cry from what he expected with Tony's urgent demand to get upstairs.

"Bruce," Pepper smiles brightly, when she catches sight of him, cutting off Tony's rambling. She too is dressed down in sweats and a t-shirt, her hair still damp from a shower. "Do you prefer chopsticks or a fork?"

"What?" he asks in confusion, had she not been looking at him he would have assumed she was talking to Tony.

"For the Chinese, do you prefer chopsticks or a fork?" when he flounders for a response, trying to process what is happening, Pepper turns on Tony, who has now taken great interest in the countertop. "You didn't tell him," she bites out, more a statement than a question.

"Of course not," Tony scuffs, immediately going on the defense. "You actually thought he was coming to dinner willingly?"

"Yes, because that's what you told me," Pepper snaps back and with that they're bickering.

Had Bruce never seen them together he might have been concerned, but it wasn't long before he learned it was simply their way of communicating. Hoping to take advantage of the moment as they passionately defend their points he begins to back out of the room hoping they wont notice. It wasn't that he was opposed to dinner with them; he just isn't use to being this close to people leaving him a little claustrophobic and desperate for some space.

"Don't move!" Tony shouts his eyes still locked on Pepper but his hand outstretched towards him.

"You can't force him to have dinner with us Tony."

"The hell I can't," he tells her, turning his gaze on Bruce. "We've got hand cuffs and I will use them." He threatens.

"Tony!" Pepper hisses with a glare her cheeks redden in embarrassment.

Bruce coughs in surprise, clearing his throat. "I'm sure the other guy would love that." He responds sarcastically

"You're staying for dinner." Tony tells him point blank.

"Tony-"

"I'd love to stay," Bruce smiles slightly cutting off Pepper's retort. He knows Tony's going to push until he gets what he wants and he'll never hear the end of it if he leaves anyway.

Tony turns grinning triumphantly at Pepper and looking quite smug. Pepper rolls her eyes in response to Tony saying, nothing as she walks away from him to continue setting up for diner.

"Why don't you have a seat at the table," she tells Bruce with a pleasant smile. "We're almost done."

Sitting down at the table Bruce watches in amusement as Tony follows after her and moves about the kitchen with her, clearly trying to get back in her good graces. Pepper for her part remains quite as Tony rambles on in a conversation that seems to go nowhere; he can't stand to be ignored and as the silent treatment progresses he only seems to get desperate.

Collecting plates off of her Pepper is now forced to follow after him, fearfully watching as he tries to balance everything and talk at the same time while they walk to the table.

"Pepper it's fine, really." Bruce reassures her as he takes some of the plates from Tony who's struggling to figure out how to set it all down without dropping anything. "He means well."

Tony turns to give her a pout while she collects a plate herself. Sighing Pepper can't help but smile fondly at him, "He always means well."

Tony grins happily, pecking her on the cheek now that he knows he safe. They both settle into their seats, the calm atmosphere returns quickly as they all begin to eat.

Bruce can't help but smile slightly as he eats, hardly believing that this is his life now. He has a sturdy roof over his head, a warm bed to sleep in, clean running water and two people who have not only graciously opened their home to him, but have invited him fully into their lives.

He knows this wont be their last diner together.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't sure how to end this, sorry guys. Anyway hope you all enjoyed, and reviews would be an awesome Birthday present ;)**


End file.
